


Banishment

by Ceruth



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, LMAO, Like, Magic, Sadness, Watchers suck, Wings, Xisuma is a pretty cool admin, ban - Freeform, don't get lost in these tags, every hermit is mentioned, ex deserves better, ex is pretty cool, he's banned, in every story, it's most just ex, like uh, lol, most aren't seen until the last chapter, poor guy, suicidal thoughts!!, we need more fanfics with backstories of watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth
Summary: Ex is getting tired of being stuck in the void and his room.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Banishment

_"Ex." Xisuma whispered the word. "That's short for.. Evil Xisuma." The group of hermits mumbled to themself, looking around as if he was there._

_Well, he was, in fact. Eavesdropping, that too. He didn't like to eavesdrop, but when he was kicked out of every hermit's base, what else was he supposed to do? He didn't want to go too far from the hermits. Even if they hated him, and he hated them right back, he wanted to still see Xisuma._

_Apparently, Xisuma didn't._

_It was easy to tell when those first words came out of his brother's mouth. It angered him how his own brother, nevertheless. But Ex was a good nickname. Sounded evil and demanding. But, **he didn't want to be evil and**_ _**demanding.** _

_Xisuma really wanted him to run away, huh? Well, considering what his admin brother said, he would be running away from multiple hermits. He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with that. Luckily for him, they got even more distracted than him. He was a lucky man for that. The first thing to probably do was to kick his brother's ass once all the hermits went away._

_Well, unluckily for him, there was a hermit watching him._

_The sound of a set of elytra cutting through the air broke him out of his chain of thought. He looked up to see a small, short, child with a feathered elytra. He glanced around and quickly swooped down to him. None of the hermits noticed this, they already had broken up. "Hi!" The short hermit spoke up, his eyes glimmering. He looked around, spotting no hermits. He sighed and nervously smiled. "..uh, hi?"_

_He hadn't seen this hermit at the meeting or any of the meetings about him. None of the hermits could be that busy, or wouldn't miss an emergency meeting for the life of them. "Xisuma told me about you! Are you Ex?" Ex gulped and shook his head. "Uhh.. that was just a nickname of ours when we were younger. I'm actually Doom." The man stared up at him, before bursting into a huge grin. "Sounds like a cool name! I'm Grian."_

_Grian was a bit of an interesting name, but he didn't say anything about it. "Nice.. to meet you?" Grian's smile was the first he saw from one of the server members. Most of them weren't really grinning or laughing with him. They were more or less laughing at **him.**_

_So, this did make him smile. A little bit._

_Just a little bit._

Ex woke up and sighed. It was a dream. It's been a year since that. Still, his dreams just kept coming back to that. Why was that? It didn't help him move on from the ban. Not at all. He sighed, and rolled off his bed, and stood up. He pulled open the drawers of the wardrobe and looked through his clothes. His brother never explained to him how admin magic worked, but he was happy that the admin cared for him enough to give him this. 

It looked a lot like his past room. It was hard to relive old memories, especially with the fact his mind kept drifting to the first meeting of Grian. He was so surprised during that moment, yet happy. He was happy that someone wanted to meet him. Was happy, nevertheless. So that always got him. 

The thing that always confused him is that his brother still cared for him. He might barely even message him back with the funky communicator he had shoved into Ex's hands, but, still, he loved the goof. 

He quickly put up his hair and stared at himself in the mirror for a good minute. He sighed and sat back on the bed. 

What was he supposed to try today?

**Author's Note:**

> ex is a good boy
> 
> maybe I'll make a sequel to this??


End file.
